


Too Old

by Dancingsalome



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neverland is so boring when Peter Pan is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Old

“But you are old! Too old.”

“I'm not old,” Hook answered patiently. “I'm just older than you.”

“Yes. Old.”

Hook started to get a little irritated. The brat's smile made him go for the sword, only to remember that he had already put it down on the ground. Instead he started to un-button his waistcoat in jerky and hurried movements. He was going to show certain Tootles that Captain James Hook wasn't too old. The waistcoat was finally opened, and he shrugged both it and the coat from his shoulder. Smee quickly caught them before the garments fell to the ground. Hook lost his patience with the smaller buttons in his shirt and simply ripped it open with his hook. He caught a glimpse of the boy's face and saw that the annoying smile wavered a little at the sight of the Captain's powerful muscles. Hook allowed himself a small smirk of his own; Oh yes, he was going to wipe that smirk on the youths face away.

Then he sighed. Whatever had possessed him to go along with this in the first place? True, the island was very boring when Peter Pan was away, but this! This was hardly a dignified way for him to behave. Still he had been challenged, and now he had to owe up. He placed himself in a suitable position, ignoring the titters from the small crowd behind him. Stupid children, he would have to deal with them later, but for now he had to think about winning.

”Ready, set. Go!” Another Lost Boy shouted, and with a heavy heart, but a determined step, Captain Hook set out to be the first to reach the cliff. He was not going to let any pesky little boy win over him in a sprinting contest


End file.
